Love Results
by Aruzhan Kii
Summary: The members of Muse have something important to tell their leader. WARNING! - No scientific logic was used in the making of this story. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Love Live but that's a given, anyways enjoy.

* * *

It was just an ordinary day, or so one Honoka Kousaka thought as she happily skipped onto the campus of Otonokizaka High without a care in the world. The ginger haired girl had no idea of the nightmare that would be today that was zeroing in on her.

She especially had no idea of what was about to happen in the next second.

"Honoka," a voice called out and suddenly the girl felt herself being pulled by the back of her uniform with tremendous force.

The girl didn't even have time to scream as the outside world disappeared in an instant and was quickly replaced with the inside of the kendo club changing room.

"Huh, what, huh?" she babbled at the sudden change in her surroundings.

Then she noticed someone walking up to her and she went from confusion to panic. When the person stood directly in front of her she slowly looked up.

It was then that she saw the other person was none other than her childhood friend and fellow school idol, Umi Sonada.

Feeling relieved Honoka was about to say something till she noticed the intense almost frightful look on the girl's face.

"W-what's wrong Umi-chan," Honoka hesitantly asked as panic began to set in once again.

Umi, who didn't say anything, had a look of fierce determination on her face which wasn't helping any in easing the ginger's every growing fear. The blue-haired girl reached into her bag for something causing Honoka to think the absolute worst was about to happen. Whatever she was reaching for she found and drew it from her bag like drawing a sword from its sheath.

Honoka shut her eyes and braced herself, thinking some kind of killing blow was imminent.

A few seconds went by.

When nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes only to see that something was being held in front of her. It was a small thin piece of plastic with a white square strip that had a rather noticeable blue plus sign on it.

Honoka stared at the object for a moment before realizing what it was. Shocked, she quickly turned towards the person holding the object noticing their face was a few shades redder than before. "U-um, U-Umi-chan, wha-what's this?" she couldn't help but ask despite knowing already.

The other girl went from looking determined to looking annoyed and embarrassed. "It's a p-pregnancy test Honoka," her blush steadily increasing almost to the point she was glowing.

"O-okay," Honoka gulped at the confirmation. "A-and you're showing me this because…?" she cautiously prompted her friend, not knowing how else to proceed in this situation.

Umi looked about ready to burst into flames from feeling so embarrassed and angry at the same time, and Honoka's slow comprehension was coming close to igniting her. "Because I'm pregnant Honoka and it's yours," she revealed in one go.

The leader of Muse went eerily still and quiet.

Meanwhile outside:

The rest of the students were going about their usual business: getting to class, greeting friends, or doing other parts of their morning routine. All in all it was nice and calm.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" an ear-shattering scream cut through the calm of the school startling the majority of the students save for a few individuals.

Back inside the archery range:

"P-p-p-pre-preg – "

"Pregnant Honoka, I'm pregnant," Umi said it for her.

"H-h-how?" the ginger barely managed to phrase.

"Remember a few months ago, the day after the first round of the Love Live?" Umi prompted the girl.

Honoka closed her eyes to try and picture that day. Images flashed in her mind; images of two naked girls in the throes of passion and pleasure combined with the happiness of achieving a hard fought victory, images of two friends expressing their feelings for each other and the moment.

In less than a minute Honoka was in a lust-fueled daze, her face a deep shade of red and drool dripping from her mouth.

"Honoka!" Umi shouted.

The girl snapped out of her reminiscing. "Yes I remember."

"Well?" Umi began to tap her foot impatiently.

Then Honoka remembered the true subject at hand. "Well how can you be pregnant?"

"Wha-what do you mean _'how'_, we had sex and didn't even use protection," Umi explained, frustration clearly taking over.

"PROTECTION!" Honoka screamed. "We're both girls why would we need to use protection? I know I'm horrible at subjects like biology but I do recall that it takes a man and a woman to make a baby, not two girls which last time I checked we both were," she stated lifting her and Umi's skirts. "See, no male parts down there," of which there wasn't.

Umi shrieked and push her skirt back down. She glared at Honoka. "Well I've never been with a guy, at all, and the first and most recent time I've had sex was with you. I've missed my period, twice. I did this same test, step by step at least six times; _positive_ _every time_," she explained the details. "So by that logic, penis or not, that would make you my child's father, eh mother, ugh, something along those lines," Umi yammered as she waved the test around, the action of which made Honoka uncomfortable.

"U-Umi-chan, could you not wave around something you peed on," Honoka pleaded.

The archer blinked a few times before remembering she was still holding the pregnancy test. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized as she placed the item back into her bag, looking away for a second. "So what are you going…to…HONOKA!" she screamed upon noticing she was the only one in the room.

* * *

Main School Building:

Honoka quickly rushed through the schools hallways because: a. she had to get away from Umi and – b. to try and process what just happened back there. After all, pregnancy was not something she thought she would have to deal with today. Looking behind to make sure Umi hadn't caught up, Honoka scanned around for someplace, anyplace to hide until class.

Knowing the blunette wouldn't want any undue attention from other people she knew that the girl wouldn't confront her in the middle of class. So that meant she had to hide until first period started.

The ginger took another quick scan and saw she was nearing one of the school's bathrooms. Figuring it was as good a hiding place as she was going to get, Honoka quickly ducked into the restroom slamming the door shut.

Feeling safe at the moment she quickly relaxed and tried to catch her breath

*Water pouring*

Honoka tensed up as she heard one of the sinks going and looked up to see someone else was in the bathroom. The other occupant turned to look at her.

"Oh, Hi, Honoka-chan," she heard the voice of her other childhood friend, Kotori Minami greet her.

Relieved that it wasn't Umi, Honoka was not above throwing herself towards the girl, embracing her in a hug out of fear and desperation. "Oh, Kotori-chan," she cried. "I had a weird and scary morning," she informed as tears pooled in her eyes and snot began dripping from her nose.

Kotori just smiled her usual smile and returned the hug.

"There, there," Kotori patted her head to calm her down. Holding the girl with one arm she gently led her to the sink she was using earlier. "Why don't you just take a deep breath, wash your face, and then you can tell me all about it," she suggested in that kind and soothing voice Honoka loved so much.

Honoka did as she was told. She turned on the faucets, took a deep breath, splashed water on her face, and then exhaled in one small sequence. After wiping her face dry with a paper towel, she was ready to tell Kotori about what happened earlier till something caught her eye, something horrifyingly familiar; bright blue plus sign and all.

"K-K-Kotori-chan," she called to her best friend, eyes twitching though not turning away from the item. "What is this?" she asked as calmly as she could.

Kotori saw that Honoka was looking at something on the sink. Instantly her face paled as she realized what caught her childhood friend's eye. The very reason she was in the bathroom in the first place.

"It's um, well, it's," she was starting to stammer. "Well, um, do you remember when we were on that school field trip?"

Honoka knew she wasn't going to like where this was going but nodded.

"Well, do you remember when Umi stepped out for a morning workout and we decided to stay in…," Kotori by now was pressing her index fingers together.

"And then we decided to have a little fun," Honoka finished for her.

Kotori looked away from Honoka to try and get the last part out. "Well I don't know how it's possible but I think because of that day I'm, well we're…," she turned around, "…having a ba…by," she said to the empty bathroom. "HONOKA-CHAN!" the girl cried feeling hurt and betrayed by her friend's retreat.

* * *

Third Floor:

"What is going on?" Honoka panted as she made it up to the third floor in a quick sprint. She didn't know why she ran to the third floor she just did. "I'm sorry Kotori-chan, I just need time to think," she apologized to the girl she left in the restroom.

"Honoka-chaaan," the ginger tensed again as she heard her name called.

She quickly scanned the area and was relieved to see that it was only Rin, accompanied as always by Hanayo. Honoka noted that there was something different about the two. For one, Rin seemed to be in even higher spirits then usual and Hanayo, though blushing, seemed happy if not excited about something.

Honoka didn't know why but she felt at ease by the sight.

"Well you two look happy," the senior teased her juniors.

"We're really happy-nya," Rin practically sang while Hanayo just nodded, her blush growing a shade darker.

"Oh, did something happen between you two?" by now Honoka was curious.

"Should we tell her now?" Rin asked Hanayo.

"The sooner the better," the sandy-blonde answered softly.

"We're pregnant(-nyan)!" they said in unison though Rin was louder. They then both showed positive pregnancy tests to prove it.

Honoka's smile faded, her skin paled, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. 'Kami-sama, them to,' she thought inwardly.

"With each other's b-babies, right?" the ginger tried to hold onto hope and reason, though mostly hope.

That hope was dashed when the two seemed confused by the question. "Mine belongs to Honoka-chan," Rin said as if stating a fact, which unfortunately for Honoka, she was.

"Same here," Hanayo said looking away but holding Rin's hand for support.

Any other day Honoka would've enjoyed the sight of the two acting like the cute duo that they were; but not today.

"How?" the leader of Muse asked against her better judgment.

"I think it was when you asked Rin to wear that dress from the fashion show after you came back?" Rin said all pure and innocent-like despite how far from the two that very day was.

Honoka understood but motioned Rin to continue.

The cat-like junior blinked in confusion till she got it. "Oh right…came back-nyan," she did her usual cat pose.

With that out of the way, Honoka thought of the day in question. 'And that led me to ask her to do a strip show and then, yeah,' Honoka facepalmed at the memory of that day then looked at Hanayo.

Taking that as her cue. "Um, w-we were on that d-diet and exercise plan at the t-time," Hanayo stuttered.

'And I thought of a much better _workout_,' Honoka groaned inwardly. 'This is too too much,' she thought.

"So what does Honoka-chan want to do about this-nyan," Rin asked all cute and innocent, excited to know what the mother, uh father, one of those things to her child wanted to do next. Hanayo, though still blushing, looked just as eager to know as well.

Honoka closed her eyes and focused on the matter, trying to think of something. Her eyes flew open and she snapped her fingers. "LOOK, A KITTEN WITH WHITE RICE!" she shouted pointing to behind the two first years.

"A kitty!" Rin lit up at the thought and turned around.

"White rice!" Hanayo followed suit.

Honoka knew this was her chance to escape but hesitated out of guilt because of how easy the duo's naivety made it. '_They're_ the mothers of my children,' she sighed. Then at the thought of children she lost that hesitation and bolted.

* * *

Back on the first floor:

Honoka by now had given up on the school day and came to the conclusion that her last bit of solace would come from escaping the campus grounds, she just had to make it pass the school gates. Putting all of her idol strength training to good use she zoomed past her fellow students who only saw a ginger-colored blur as she went by.

With just a few turns and some quick maneuvers to avoid other students, Honoka saw the main entrance to the school building. From there it was to the school gates and then towards her freedom and salvation.

As she neared the doors though, a wall of blue and gray suddenly blocked the entrance.

"HONOKA!" "HONOKA-CHAN!" both Umi and Kotori yelled as they stood at the entrance.

Rather than panic, Honoka turned and ran down an adjacent hallway already having an alternative exit in mind. Though, like before, the way was blocked, this time by an orange and sandy-blonde colored obstruction.

"HONOKA-CHAN!" both Rin and Hanayo blocked her path, hesitant yet steadfast to keep Honoka from escaping.

Panic began to set in but Honoka knew all was not lost yet. "I guess it's the Nico-exit then," she said as she turned a corner again and ran down the hallway, knowing it led to the Idol Research Clubroom.

Honoka managed to get to the room and quickly ducked inside and locked it. The moment she secured the deadbolt of the lock was the moment her pursuers had caught up.

"Honoka-chan, we can work something out. Just talk to us," she heard Kotori beg.

"Honoka, get out here and take responsibility," she heard Umi growl.

"Honoka-chan, you're making Kayochin cry," Rin informed as her own voice was wavering.

"Please come out Honoka-chan," Hanayo begged followed by the sounds of muffled sobs.

By now the clubroom door was shaking violently.

"I'm sorry I really am, I just need time, please," Honoka did her own begging though the door didn't stop shaking. "Ugh, tired," she groaned as all that running and mental stress finally took its toll and she fell to her knees. She hoped the door would hold out as she took a moment to gather her strength.

"Didn't I say she would end up here?"

Honoka's head shot up at the sound of a new voice.

"You're right as always, Nozomi."

"Well it's not like _I_ was waiting for her."

"Whatever, it's about time she got here."

Turning her head slowly at the sound of the additional voices, Honoka saw the remaining four members of Muse sitting around the table.

The ginger gulped, not liking the looks on their faces that seemed to focus on her.

Nozomi looked rather amused and calm.

Eli looked embarrassed but in a happy and pleased way.

Maki was just twirling her hair and looking uninterested as always.

Lastly, Nico looked downright annoyed and impatient as her fingers strummed on the table rather fast and loud.

Before they could say anything, Honoka was already picturing all the private and intimate moments she shared with each of the remaining members. She listed off in her head: Her and Nico in the clubroom after the show the latter put on for her siblings, her and Nozomi in the older girl's apartment when everyone left, her and Eli in the student council room, and lastly her and Maki after the New Year's Festival.

If the earlier events were any sign, she knew what was coming. "Don't tell me," she sighed. "You're all…" she trailed off to let them finish.

"Pregnant!" the other four answered, all of them now holding pregnancy tests.

Seeing the tests, Honoka lost all hope for any normalcy.

She looked at them and then pass them to the last of her escape options, the window. She was blocked outside and now inside. Knowing escape was impossible she turned towards the still rattling door, knowing what she had to do. "Okay, I'm ready to talk," she shouted to the others outside the door. Within a few seconds the door went still.

Wearily and cautiously she opened the door and was met with three smiling and relieved faces plus one angry face. The angry face softened a little as she saw Honoka but it didn't quite go away. With a forced smile she motioned everyone to come inside to which they did. Once the other four members took their seats, all eight of them turned toward their leader and now father/mother of their children. Honoka looked at them and then at the now clear exit. She sighed as defeat took it's final toll.

"At least it can't get any worse," she giggled despite herself before closing the door and taking a seat.

* * *

At the UTX Academy:

"We need to call Kousaka-san," Tsubasa said, her eyes never leaving the three pregnancy tests in front of her.

"Agreed," both Erena and Anju said.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow this thing became longer than I thought it would be. This was just something inspired by some Love Live pregnant memes I saw on Tumblr awhile back, I just centered it around Honoka because I could see her doing something like this. This is my first(ish) story, well first posted. Thank you for reading, leave a review if possible.


End file.
